Take me to desire
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Las mudanzas no eran el fuerte de había nada que la motivara a pensar que las mudanzas podían ser menos tediosas, un bar,alcohol asegurado por montones,personas alrededor ¿y porque no algo de sexo?Tal vez eso hiciera que deseara pensar que las mudanzas no eran del todo malas. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016-Meredy del foro GJM
1. Deseo

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Meredy" Del Foro GJM**

 **Palabras del drabble en total: 500.**

 **Notas de la desquiciada autora al final :v**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dejo caer una caja sobre el suelo causando que del borde de está saliera algo de polvo. Miró alrededor y el lugar no era mucho lo que esperaba y viéndolo más de cerca era muchísimo mejor que el anterior, mucho más amplio y por si fuera poco era de dos pisos.

— ¿Y qué te parece?

— ¿La verdad? Es denigrante, hay manchas que serán muy difíciles de quitar, esté lugar apesta y está lleno de basura —Escucho como su hermano soltó un suspiro pesado, se giró solo para verlo revolverse sus cabellos azules—. Jellal, tranquilo, son cosas que se pueden arreglar con empeño de ambos…me agrada.

—No era necesario que fueras tan exigente, es complicado darte gusto, Meredy. —Dijo esté mientras le revolvía ligeramente sus cabellos rosados.

No habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que se mudaron ni de que se instalaron en el nuevo terreno. Aunque aún no se acostumbraban por completo a la enorme ciudad, no es que no conocieran el termino de la palabra "ciudad", lo conocían muy bien solo que en la ciudad que vivían no era tan grande como donde recién se habían mudado y donde según por palabras del mismo Jellal, se quedarían a vivir un largo rato. Semanas después el basurero que era el terreno aquel, termino ampliándose, la parte de arriba era demasiado amplia para vivir más de cuatro personas, constaba con cocina y comedor, sala, dos baños, cuatro habitaciones y todavía una azotea que por lo visto antes era como un tipo jardín. Y la parte de abajo era perfecta para lo que Jellal tenía en mente:

Un bar.

Meses después la planta baja fue llenada de mesas, barras con taburetes, pequeñas salas de cuero e incluso un escenario, Meredy había sugerido que era buena idea puesto que un par de veces escucho que había bandas locales y era perfecto para llamará más la atención y aparte las bandas locales serían reconocidas. Con el paso de los días no tardaron en tener un equipo de trabajo, puesto que sería muy pesado ser solo ellos, coincidieron al encontrarse con un viejo amigo llamado Erik, junto a otras personas más que se ofrecieron a trabajar allí.

Hoy era una de esas tantas noches en las que él lugar estaba medio lleno, con estudiantes universitarios relajándose. Meredy estaba detrás de la barra viendo como de a poco llegaban más personas y tomando algunas ordenes, estaba un tanto emocionada puesto que hoy tocaría una banda. Sí su memoria no le fallaba esa misma banda había ido a tocar hace dos semanas atrás y más veces. Aunque estaba inquieta, el guitarrista de aquella banda de algún modo le hacía desear verlo más a menudo, no cruzaba palabras con él pero las miradas sobraban entre ellos, sus ojos verdes revelaban aquel deseo de emitir palabras con él.

—Lyon. —Alcanzó a leer los labios de aquel guitarrista.

 _Lyon, Lyon, Lyon. Resonaba constantemente en su cabeza._

 _Definitivamente Meredy lo deseaba, deseaba hablar con él._

 _Y lo deseaba mucho._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Oh si, sí escribo de Meredy es obvio que estará involucrado Lyon, Jellal y Oración Seis :v_**

 ** _no se, espero que les haya gustado, a mi no me convenció mucho, pero well hice lo que pude (?)_**

 ** _lo bueno y zukulemtho viene en el próximo drabble ewe, sha me voe, los amou bitchis~_**

 ** _~Chachos~_**


	2. Rated M

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Holis, aquí traigo el segundo drabble del mes de apreciación a Meredy -corazones everywhere (?)-, no se no me convenció mucho pero a la vez me gusto xD, en fin, los dejo leer :v**

* * *

 **Drabble correspondiente al rated M**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 500**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El sitio estaba vacío. Solo algunas tenues luces de allí estaban encendidas, la noche había cambiado radicalmente de clima y ahora hacia un devastador frío. Un poco al fondo, donde está la sección del billar, se escuchaban ruidos de una mesa rechinar.

En la última mesa de al fondo, con solo la pequeña luz de la lámpara que había por arriba con un ligero aspecto de candelabro alumbrando de forma tenue, aunque lo suficiente para mirarse entre sí, había dos personas. Una joven de cabellos rosas estaba tendida sobre aquella mesa, a pesar de la poca luz se podía reflejar el placer en su rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de contener sus jadeos y controlando sus manos apretándolas contra sus mismos pechos semidesnudos. El placer que recibía de aquellas lentas y torturosas embestidas la cegaba y en ocasiones perdía el control sobre sus gemidos, habían pasado semanas desde las primeras veces que llego a intimar con Lyon en ese mismo lugar, no podía evitar gemir u gritar, pero el solo hecho de recordar que se encontraban en el bar y la casa en el segundo piso con su hermano en ella, la hacían frenar aquellos gemidos.

Meredy no se había arrepentido de haber conocido al apuesto guitarrista de Lamia Scale —nombre de la banda donde tocaba el albino— las primeras semanas entablaron platicas, pero conforme pasaron las semanas todo aquello había pasado a otro nivel, llevándolos a terminar en lo que justo hacían, sexo. Le gustaba intimar con él albino ya que en poco tiempo pudo aprender diferentes cosas de las que ya sabía en ese tema y hasta conocerlo más a él. Le gustaba el sexo con Lyon, ya que nunca era aburrido, algunos días era lo más tierno y romántico a la hora de tener sexo, tanto como bien podía ser dominante, salvaje, tosco —sin llegarla a lastimar— y de muchas formas más. Justo como ahora, Lyon estaba en una fase de tranquilidad y torturar a la vez, las embestidas que el albino le propinaba eran lo más exquisito que ella había experimentado en el sexo, bueno a Meredy le gustaba todas las formas en las que aquel joven la tomaba, pero tampoco ella se quedaba atrás, había veces en las que intercambiaban puestos y era ella que llevaba el control de la situación —como casi siempre—.

—Dale un poquito más duro pero lento… —Ronroneo la de cabellos rosas cerca del oído de aquel joven.

Y como si sus deseos fuesen ordenes, Lyon lo cumplió. Estaba como un animal salvaje sobre ella cubriéndola con su mismo cuerpo, sujetándola con fuerza de las caderas mientras la embestía como lo había pedido ella y a la vez se hundía en su cuello para llenarlo de besos húmedos que poco a poco iban haciendo un camino hasta llegar a devorar su boca. Meredy atrapo con sus piernas la cadera masculina para hacer más profunda la penetración.

Y ambos duraron así hasta que se extasiaron de si mismos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado, si no estaré lista para los tomatazos (?)**

 **Ch** _acho_ **s**


	3. Romance

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Holis, aquí traigo el tercer drabble del mes de apreciación a Meredy -corazones everywhere (?)-, en fin, los dejo leer :v**

* * *

 **Drabble correspondiente a: Romance**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 499**

 **.**

* * *

.

— ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?

Sentir la mirada acusadora de su amiga Juvia junto con aquellos ojos azul oscuro que tenía le sentía atravesar el alma. Ambas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas que había afuera de la biblioteca de la universidad

—Es que...Juvia no puede asimilar que sea verdad.

— ¿De qué te sorprendes? Aunque también yo lo estoy...

—Caray Meredy, llevas saliendo con el mismo chico más de un mes...¡más de un mes!

— ¡Ya lo sé!

— ¿Qué harás ahora Med?

La chica de cabellos rosados le dio un sorbo a su vaso de café helado y miró como los hielos se fundían con el líquido oscuro con aquella pregunta en su cabeza.

—No lo sé...nunca había llegado tan lejos.

—Pues Juvia se alegra de que Lyon y Meredy coincidieran entre sí.

La de cabellos rosas suspiro y miro a otro lado. Antes de que ella llegara a mudarse a esa ciudad, Juvia le había mencionado de cierto chico que le insistía mucho en que salieran, ya que el joven ese se enamoró a primera vista de su amiga azulada, pero por desgracia Juvia no podía corresponderle ya que ella estaba saliendo con el primo de ese chico, el cual resultaba ser Lyon.

No sabía en qué términos estaban ella Lyon. Había salido con chicos antes y un solo chico con el que si llego a tener una relación formal de noviazgo, los demás eran...indefinidos. Pero con Lyon sabía que era distinto, desde el principio lo era, ambos el primer día habían roto aquella tensión teniendo sexo detrás del escenario del bar.

Pero, ¿era solo sexo?

—Yo sé que te alegras por ello Juv, y de verdad te lo agradezco pero…

—Te sientes insegura, ¿no es así? —Meredy volvió a mirar a otro lado y solo asintió mordiendo su labio inferior—. Lyon no es de esos que anda por ahí con alguien solo por sexo Med —la más joven se tensó—. Y creo que él ya te lo ha demostrado, del tiempo que llevo conociendo a Lyon puedo decirte que es bondadoso, caballeroso y muy buena persona, así que Juvia cree que Meredy no debería sentirse insegura.

—Gracias Juvia yo sé qu-…—Fue interrumpida por otra chica.

— ¿Tú eres Merdy?

—Sí, lo soy ¿Por qué? —Cuestiono un tanto confundida ya que ella no solía interactuar con muchas personas que no fuesen Juvia, Jellal, Gajeel o oración seis.

—Alguien afuera te busca, dice que es importante que vayas.

Y ante eso Meredy solo parpadio varias veces.

—Debe ser Jellal.

—¿No crees que sea Lyon?

—Lo dudo, no hablo con él desde hace una semana.

Y Juvia la miró solo marcharse.

Afuera Meredy no tenía idea lo que la esperaba, pero ver a Lyon con un enorme ramo de rosas y una manta que decía "lo siento por no vernos en una semana", la había sorprendido, Lyon era una caja de diabetes para su gusto.

 _—_ _Definitivamente Juvia tenía razón al decir que eras un romántico de primera. —Pensó._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y well hasta aquí el drabble 3, en un moneto traeré el 4to :v**

 _ **~Ch** acho **s~**_


	4. Rebeldía

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Drabble correspondiente a: Rebeldía**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 500**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía cómo pero Jellal se había dado cuenta de que salía con un chico mayor que ella —solo cinco años de diferencia— Y ahora se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando como Jellal caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado diciendo tantas cosas, suspiro fastidiada, se sentía como una puberta siendo descubierta viendo porno o masturbándose mientras miraba porno, o ambas cosas. Se tiró de espaldas en el colchón y se puso un cojín en la cara.

— ¿¡Me estás escuchando Meredy!? —La nombrada se enderezó y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— _¿Has pensado en que es demasiado grande para ti?, Solo quiere estar así contigo para al final ¡Llevarte a la cama!, ¿Ya han tenido más contacto físico del debido?, Meredy por favor reacciona, ese sujeto te gana en años. —_ Repitió cada una de las palabras haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de su hermano mayor siendo histerico. —Por dios Jellal, tómalo con calma…yo no te dije nada ni te juzgue cuando estabas saliendo con Ultear y Erza, las dos al mismo tiempo.

Noto como Jellal se tensaba.

—E-Eso era diferente…además, con Ultear nunca salí…que todos creyeran que fuésemos pareja era otra cosa y con Erza…Erza…¡Al carajo!, no estamos hablando de mi si no de ti jovencita, Lyon en es hombre, y no dudo que despierte sus bajos instintos, lo cual no quisiera que pasara…—Suspiró—. En más de una ocasión los he visto como se llevan, y no quisiera que él solo te esté utilizando para una sola cosa.

—Jellal, Que la mayoría de los hombres que le haya conocido antes fuesen así, no era culpa mía ni de nadie, y además siempre terminaba botándolos y tu golpeándolos.

Los colores rojos subieron a la cara de Jellal.

—¿Qué? ¿A poco creíste que nunca me daba cuenta de eso?

—Te estás poniendo muy al tú por tú, altanera y rebelde, Med. —Jellal suspiro resignado y cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho. —Bien…puedes seguir saliendo con él. —Dijo sin más y Meredy corrió a abrazarlo—. Pero a la primera que te vea triste, decaída o en el peor de los casos, llorando por ese, créeme que Lyon Bestia no vivirá para contarlo.

La de cabellos rosas de un saltó salió de su cama y abrazo por el cuello al joven del tatuaje. Jellal podía ser muy sobreprotector —irritante— cuando se lo proponía. Espero a que su hermano mayor saliera, dado que tenía mandados que hacer, abrió su closet y busco que ponerse, decidiéndose solo por una blusa de manga larga, un short y sus botines, tomo sus cosas y salió cerrando con candado la casa dado que Lyon ya la estaba esperando afuera.

—¿Me tarde mucho?

—Es normal que un chico espere por su novia.

Meredy soltó una carcajada ante aquel comentario y Lyon la miró extrañado.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No recuerdo que me hayas pedido ser tu novia, Bastia.

—¿Andas muy contestona no? —Cuestiono el albino mientras reía y la abrazaba.

.

.

* * *

 **Y well, esté cuarto drabble me quedo muy "khé!?" pero me gusto xD, y bueeh con esté doy por finalizado el reto del mes de Meredy, espero que les haya gustado y así :v**

 **~Ch** acho **s~**


End file.
